parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Oliver Pan
SuperWhyMovies' Movie Spoof of 1953 Disney film "Peter Pan" Cast *Peter Pan - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Tinker Bell - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Wendy Darling - Lily Stone (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *John Darling - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) *Michael Darling - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Captain Hook - Thrax (Osmosis Jones) *Mr. Smee - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *The Pirates - Wolves (Kung Fu Panda 2) *George Darling - Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Mary Darling - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Nana - Rajah (Aladdin) *Princess Tiger Lily - Marie (The Aristocats) *Indian Chief - Raffish Ralph (Berenstain Bears (1985)) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *The Lost Boys by: Taran (The Black Cauldron), Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service), Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin), Mowgli (The Jungle Book), Cody (The Rescuers Down Under), & Pinocchio *Blonde Haired Mermaid - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Black Haired Mermaid - Jeanette (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Brown Haired Mermaid - Blossom (The Power Puff Girls) Scenes *Oliver Pan - Part 1 - Opening Credits/"The Second Star to the Right" *Oliver Pan - Part 2 - Meeting the Darling Family *Oliver Pan - Part 3 - Bedtime and The Shadow *Oliver Pan - Part 4 - Oliver Chases his Shadow/Oliver and Lily Stone Meet *Oliver Pan - Part 5 - Ash Ketchum & Lucas Nickle Meet Oliver/Jenny Foxworth in a Skully Mood *Oliver Pan - Part 6 - Oliver Teaches the Children/"You Can Fly" *Oliver Pan - Part 7 - Meet Captain Thrax and the Wolf Pirates/The White Rabbit vs. the Dragon *Oliver Pan - Part 8 - Captain Thrax Attacks Oliver and the Darling Children *Oliver Pan - Part 9 - Meet the Lost Boys/Jenny Foxworth Tries to Kill Lily Stone *Oliver Pan - Part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Indians *Oliver Pan - Part 11 - Oliver and Lily Stone Meet the Mermaids/Captain Thrax Kidnaps Marie *Oliver Pan - Part 12 - Tricking Captain Thrax *Oliver Pan - Part 13 - Saving Marie *Oliver Pan - Part 14 - Captain Thrax's Next Plan *Oliver Pan - Part 15 - "What Made the Red Man" *Oliver Pan - Part 16 - Jenny Foxworth Helps Captain Thrax *Oliver Pan - Part 17 - Big Chief Oliver/Had a Mother Once *Oliver Pan - Part 18 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by Captain Thrax *Oliver Pan - Part 19 - "The Elegant Captain Hook"/A Bomb! *Oliver Pan - Part 20 - Oliver Cares About Jenny Foxworth *Oliver Pan - Part 21 - Oliver Vs. Captain Thrax/Thrax the Codfish *Oliver Pan - Part 22 - Home Again/Ending Credits (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs